


Responsible for Your Own Orgasms

by ParallelPenguins



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Masturbation, Sketches, Teaching tips and tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParallelPenguins/pseuds/ParallelPenguins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea behind this is that Beverly walked in on Amy, who was hoping Sheldon would walk in on her and it would spark something in him. Beverly decided to give Amy some tips and tricks in her endeavour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Responsible for Your Own Orgasms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



[](http://i25.photobucket.com/albums/c65/MausuZ/NSFW/BBT-BHxAFFPinchHit.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's not a fic. I don't write much, and I don't feel I could do the characters justice in writing. I arted instead. I hope that is fine.


End file.
